MrsDamon Salvatore I hope
by LITTLE NECRO
Summary: This is a Delena FanFic basicaly Fluff but gotta have a little Action! Beter that sounds. Read and find out
1. Meeting Stefan Salvatore :

Little Necro is here! I love Vamp Diaries! Specially DELENA!

ElenaPOV

"Hello?" I said into the phone.  
"OMG! Elena there's this really hot guy that just moved here! Me, Caroline Matt and him are all at the grill!"  
I sighed and rolled my eyes "K Bonnie, I'll be right there."  
I ran a brush through my long brown hair before grabbing my keys and hopped into the car.

I walked up to the table everyone was sitting at.  
Caroline looked up and pounced on me.  
"Elena! Were have you been?"  
I laughed as I sat down. "Guy's you just saw me last night."  
Caroline's mouth moved into a pout that mimicke Bonnie's. While just rolled his eye's.  
"O hey Lena, This is Stefan, Stefan Salvatore." Bonnie said.  
I held out my hand. "Elena Gilbert." He smiled a bit as he took my hand "I know. These two haven't stopped talking about!"  
I mock glare there way. Bonnie raised her hands in defeat while Caroline stuck her tounge out.  
My phone rang. I sighed. "Sorry guy's! hold on."  
I looked at the name ~Jenna~ I answered "Hey Aunt Jenna, What's up?"  
"Have you seen Jeremy?"  
"No why?"  
"I went to ask him if he needed anything from the store and he wasn't in his room, it looked like he hadn't been all night."  
"I'll see if anybody know's call you back?"  
"Yea, Thanks Elena. Love you."  
"Love you too." I hung up and dialed my brother's number *Ring Ring Ring*  
'Voice mail Grrrr!'  
"Hey Jer just wondering were your at, Jenna's woried. Call me back."  
I put my phone in my pocket and looked at my friends.  
"You guy's seen Jeremy?"  
They all said no.  
"Who's Jeremy?" Stefan wondered "My brother."  
He nodded. When Amy ran up to us.  
"Elena? Come quick! Jeremy and Vicky are unconsious. Tyler's flipping out!"  
We all followed the dark haired girl.  
I looked to see Vicky, Matt's sister, laying next to my unconcious my brother. With what looked like a pill bottled next to them. I picked it up and gasped.  
"What is it?" Bonnie asked.  
"There my pain pills from after the crash!"  
"No way!" Caroline said I showed her the bottle and she gasped seeing the label that said ELENA GILBERT splayed acroos the top.  
"Somebody call 911! Then Jenna." Matt said looking worridly down at his sister.

I walked into the hospital.  
"Hey there Miss Elena," Said a voice.  
I looked to see Nurse Rachel.  
"Hey Rach-y, Can you tell me what room Jer's in?"  
She nodded and told me. I lead the group into the room to see Jeremy starting to wake up.

Dun dun dun! P.s. Damon Shall appear in the 3 Chapter. Read & Review peeps! 


	2. My destraction

StefanPOV

I don't really know why I'm back in Mystic Falls. It'll probably just bring Damon back and the whole town will be slaughtered because I didn't do something for him. I met people. There's a shorter black girl with a mess of long curls on her head. I must say she was beautiful, but something about her was familiar I just don't know what. She seemed very nice and…talkative. Next there was the taller of the two girls she had didn't have curly hair it was more like wavy, it was thick blonde hair that flowed a little passed her shoulders. She was also very pretty, and I'm sure she'd be even more enchanting if she didn't hide behind that makeup and that…interesting fashion. There was also a guy there. He was blonde as well, you could tell it was natural, it suited him (Not that I'm saying he's dumb that's a bad blonde cliché). His name was Matt. I think he has a "Crush" on Miss Caroline. I don't think either of them notice though. How sad. The girls kept mentioning a name while they were babbaling. Elena. It was a nice name and the way it seemed these girls worshiped her.

"OMG! You just HAVE to meet Elena! She is just SO awesome!." Bonnie squeled

"Um…" I said

She ripped her phone out of her purse and started dialing the number she obviously had memorized and could remember if her life depended on it. She walked away out of "Range" of the group so we couldn't hear. But of course I could.

"OMG! Elena there's a really hot guy that just moved here!" I tuned out after that. I sat down with everyone to wait for this 'Elena' character. She sounded intriguing.

A petiete brunnete made her way towards us. There was something so familiar about her frame, her hair. But what was it? She lifted her head to gaze at us. I was frozen on the inside. It was HER. My reason for being. She was alive! Buit wait, Katherine would never change her name to something as pitful as Elena. I observed the girl as she was greeted by her friends. When we were introduced she held out her hand and as I took it she said "Elena, Elena Gilbert." This was not Katherine, she would if she were to change her name she deffinantly wouldn't change it to Gilbert. Her hands were soft in his. I could feel her blood pulsing now. She was not Katherine if she wasn't a vampire. Than how…why did she look like a spitting image of my girl? I mean I know that Katherine's supposed to be dead but it feels off…I don't think she is. Maybe I just need a destraction, like a girl that looks exactly like her, a girl like Elena. This probably isn't healthy but I don't care. Now we must hope. I finally caught back onto the conversation, Elena had been on the phone with her Aunt Jenna? I think that's what she said.

"Who's Jeremy?" I asked her

She looked at me, it looked as though she didn't really want to tell me…why?

"My brother." Maybe she's just really protective.

A dark haired girl came running up…I think her names Amy she was talking (More like trying to throw herself on him) to Matt.

She was speaking in urgent bursts. We followed her. There were two people unconscious. By the smell of it they did some kind of drug…pain pills maybe. Elena was hysterical so was Matt. I found it was because the guy was Jeremy. The girl,Vicky, was Matt's sister, and I guess she was this Tyler kid's Girlfriend.

We were at the hospital now. Elena not only knew the Nurse that pointed us to her brother's room but called her by a nickname. Why? It was plainly obvious they had not don't anything outside of the hospital. But why had Elena been in the hospital? Wait she had said something about the druggie's using her pain meds from the crash. What crash? I will find out. She will never hurt again!

That's when it hit me. The smell of blood. Some fresh but most from those bags. I felt my face start to change so I rubbed my hands over my face like I had an itch to cover it up. I took a deep breath and it went away.

When we walked into the small boring white and blue hospital room. We all saw that the youngest Gilbert was waking up. This should be interesting, entertaining. I always like it when Katherine got irritated she had interesting things to say, she was playful mostly for the rest of the time…

I don't really like Stefan so….. yeah. Next CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON


	3. DAMON!

Elena POV

"Jeremy WHAT THE HELL Were you thinking?" I yelled.

He looked up at me with a guilty look. "Elena I am so sorry! I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have taken them from you. I wanna get better."

My eyes softened "That's good Jer." Before my stubbornness came back. "But you are not off the hook I can not believe-"

"Elena?" A voice called. I knew who it was before I looked. I turned and ran at the person hugging them close. "DAMON!" His arm went around me.

"Lena what are you doing here. Are you ok?"

I laid my head on his shoulder. "It's Jer and Vicki they took my pain pills from the accident and took them. Amy found them with Tyler they were uncurious. What are you doing here?"

"I missed you guys and" he lowered his voice "Liz called to while I was on my way."

"OHMIGOD!" Caroline and Bonnie squealed. We untangled from each other and looked at them. They jumped on him. "DAAAAAAAMMMMOOOOONNNN!"

We laughed. Then Jeremy spoke up.

"Damon." Damon looked up at me. I saw anger in his eyes. He got up and walked over to Jeremy. I went with him putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Damon." I warned. He calmed a bit and nodded.

"I'll go easy on him." He smirked when I rolled my eyes. "Jeremy Gilbert WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT IF YOU HAD DIED? HMM? HOW DO YOU THINK ELENA WOULD TAKE THAT?" Jeremy shrunk back into the bed.

"I didn't think-"

"That's just it YOU DIDN'T THINK! You told me you were going to stop. What happened?"

"What is going on?" Stefan demanded. Damon froze a growl erupted from him.

"Damon?" I asked. Moving closer to me. He put his arm around me moving me behind him. Also blocking Stefan's way to everyone else in the room.

"Brother." He growled. I froze also and thought to him. 'That's Stefan?'

He nodded. I lunged for the younger brother. Damon grabbed me pinning me to the wall.

"Elena NO." His voice low but full of authority. His ice blue eyes blazing into mine. I knew he wasn't compelling me. He had given me a bracelet and a necklace full of Vervain after he told me he was a vampire.

Stefan pushed Damon off me, he looked at me. "Are you ok did he hurt you?" I growled (as well as a human can) "No he didn't hurt me but im gonna hurt you." I looked into Damon's eyes as I grabbed the stake that was attached to my belt . His blue eyes widened. I looked away and up into Stefan's green eyes. I had not fully unhooked it. I didn't want the others too see. I whispered knowing he could hear me.

"Leave us the hell alone. Me, my friends family and especially Damon."

He glared "What is Damon classified as?"

I looked at Damon he read my thoughts and smiled. "My boyfriend."

Stefan looked pained. "Boyfriend?"

"Hell yes. Now get duh fuck outta here. Before I stake you."

Stefan's eyes widened. "You TOLD her?" looking back at me he asked "How much?"

I smirked (A bad habit I picked up from Damon) "Everything."

Stefan backed away. Looking between his elder brother and me. "This isn't over."

A shiver crept its way up my spine.

I looked at my friends and my brother who were completely oblivious.

'We gotta tell them D.' His voice sounded in my head 'Jenna to?'

'I'll have to ask Alaric.' He nodded.

The nurse came in then. "All right Mr. Gilbert you are free to go." She glanced over at Vicki "You how ever are staying."

We sighed Jeremy out and I looked at everyone. "Party my house?"

Jeremy raised an eyebrow "For?"

"Damon spoke then "Me staying home."

Everyone screamed yes. 'Now to convince Jenna to let you stay at our house.'

Damon smirked at my thought.

While responding. 'She will just not the way you want be to stay.' I blushed before pushing him playfully.


End file.
